Llevame del dolor
by Barbielove
Summary: Serena y Darien son hermanastros, estos desde niños no se llevaron bien, hasta que decidieron por fin hacer las pases, un día en unos segundos la vida de serena cambio completamente, alejando así a todos sus seres queridos, llenando su mundo de oscuridad y soledad, pero darien esta decidido de sacarla de su soledad con su cariño y amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Llévame del dolor**

**Prologo**

**Año 2000**

Era un día muy soleado y refrescante en Tokio, una pareja se encontraba arreglando la casa que a futuro será su hogar, ya la habían pintado, decorado y todo, ahora solo arreglaban y acomodaban los muebles en su lugar.

—Artemis? —pregunto una pelinegra muy hermosa

—sí, mi cielo?

—yo… tú crees que los niños se lleven bien cuando se conozcan y se enteren que nos casemos? —pregunto esta algo preocupada

—Mi amor…—dijo acercándose a ella y enmarcando su rostro con sus manos—son niños se llevaran bien, ya verás—dijo con una sonrisa

—no lo sé… conozco a Darién y no le gusta la idea de que tenga un novio—dijo apenada.

—amor? Luna preciosa…cuantos años tiene Darién…¿siete? —ella asintió—solo son celos, amor ya verás que mi pequeña serena le cambiara la vida y serán buenos amigos.

—Dios te oiga, mi amor…—dijo antes de darle un bella sonrisa y continuaron asiendo sus deberes.

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquella platica, ahora ambos novios se encontraban preparándose para por fin unirse de por vida, la boda civil ya estaba por comenzar, la novia se encontraba triste, porque su pequeño no estaba con ella pero así lo acordaron ella y Artemis, los niños no se conocerían hasta que estuvieran casados ni ella sabía por que llegaron a ese acuerdo.

Dos horas después la pareja ya estaba casada, decidieron ir por sus hijos y no tener luna de miel por ellos, cada uno fue por sus pequeños a casa de sus respectivos abuelos y acordaron encontrarse en su nueva casa.

Después de un rato los cuatro se encontraban en la puerta de su casa, los niños solo se miraban sin entender que pasaba, el rostro de la pequeña serena cambio de uno interrogativo a uno de sorpresa, la casa era muy bonita y tenía un patio muy grande para jugar.

—serena, princesa ven aquí, si—hablo su padre, la pequeña corrió hasta ellos y se paró junto al pequeño Darién, estos se miraron y serena le regalo una bonita sonrisa, mas este la ignoro asiendo que la pequeña se sintiera mal, luna se molestó por el gesto de su hijo—bueno, la razón de porque los trajimos aquí es porque esta será su nuevo hogar, nuestro hogar—dijo Artemis abrazando a luna por la cintura.

— ¿tu serás mi mami? —pregunto la pequeña inocentemente.

—si así tú lo quieres, si princesita—dijo luna con una sonrisa

—estás loca! —grito Darién, asustando a sere, quien corrió a refugiarse tras las piernas de su padre. —Yo no viviré aquí, quiero mi casa y mucho menos viviré con este señor—dijo decidido y molesto.

—pues, tendrás que hacerlo Darién! —grito luna molesta—Artemis y yo estamos casados y tu jovencito no te mandas solo, así que acatas mis órdenes! —dijo, no le gustaba ser dura con su bebe pero él no quería que ella fuera feliz.

—Me iré a mi habitación—dijo antes de caminar a las escaleras, pero se detuvo—cuál es mi habitación—dijo sin voltear a mirarlos.

—la de puerta azul, la que está enfrente de la de serena—Dijo Artemis

—Gracias—dijo secamente.

Serena ya no veía a Darién con miedo si no con mucha curiosidad, se apartó de su padre y subió las escaleras tras Darién.

Cuando llego frente a la puerta azul la abrió un poco para ver a Darién, vio que este estaba sentado en su cama y tenía un guante en la mano y jugaba con un bola de beisbol, serena al ver que tenía una pelota se acercó a Darién un poco tímida.

—que haces aquí! —Dijo molesto—que acaso la bruja de tu mamá no te enseño a tocar—dijo este sin pensar el daño que le causo a la pequeña esas palabras, ya que nunca conoció a su mamá.

—ah! Pero que pesado eres… y mi mamá no es una bruja, tonto! —dijo antes de darle un puntapiés en el tobillo y salió corriendo de ahí, Darién se molestó y fue tras de ella.

—vuelve aquí cabeza de chorlito! —grito molesto. Pero no la alcanzo por que sere se metió en su habitación y cerro con llave—abre la puerta cabeza hueca! —volvió a gritar pero solo escuchaba la risa burlona de serena.

**Año 2008**

—Darién sal del baño! —Gritaba una rubia muy linda de trece años—llevas una eternidad hay dentro—volvió a gritar.

—no quiero salir cabeza de chorlito, primero debo verme bien, ya sabes… a mi novia no le gusta que este mal arreglado —dijo desde adentro con burla

—Grr… no sé qué tanto te arreglas, si al igual y eres feo—dijo está cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la puerta—y tu novia al igual que tu es fea—dijo con una mueca

—Eso es envidia, enana—dijo este abriendo la puerta, provocando que sere callera de espaldas al suelo—ups, lo siento—dijo este con gracia.

—aah! No sabes cuánto te odio! —grito sere histérica pero se calmó cuando Darién se agacho a su altura y acerco mucho su rostro al de ella, ¿creyó que iba a besarla?

—el sentimiento es mutuo, enana—dijo este parándose y riendo a carcajeadas listo para bajar las escaleras

—esto es por ser un imbécil—grito antes de lanzarle una zapatilla que aterriso en su cabeza.

—rayos! —bufo y se volteo molesto

—oh, oh—dijo sere antes de salir corriendo por todo el segundo piso

—ven aquí enana! —grito corriendo tras de ella.

Artemis y luna estaban abajo tomando desayuno escuchando todo el desorden que dejaban sus hijos y negaron con la cabeza cada mañana era igual.

—hora de interceder? —pregunto luna a lo que Artemis asintió, luna dio un gran suspiro — bien, creo que es mi turno—dijo antes de subir las escaleras, cuando llego arriba vio todo desordenado, entonces vio a serena que salía de su habitación corriendo desesperada.

—mamá! Mamá! —grito cuando la vio—mamá, ayúdame…el cavernícola de tu hijo quiere masacrarme—dijo cuando llego a su lado.

—ven aquí! Cabeza de chorlito!—grito llegando hasta ellas pero luna lo detuvo.

—quieto ahí! Darién chiba! —grito molesta—por dios, ¿hasta cuándo seguirá esto? Son hermanos por el amor de dios! —dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

—no somos hermanos! —dijeron Darién y serena

—esto es el colmo, quiero que en cinco minutos estén abajo listos y preparados para irse a la escuela, ¿quedo claro? —pero ninguno respondió— ¿quedo claro? —volvió a preguntar con firmeza

—si mamá…—dijeron ambos con una mirada de odio entre los dos, en dos segundos ambos desaparecieron por las puertas de sus habitaciones, luna negó con la cabeza y bajo las escaleras.

Tres minutos después ambos salieron de sus habitaciones al mismo tiempo, se miraron desafinadamente y caminaron rápidamente a las escaleras como si de una carrera de tratase, al llegar juntos a la escalera comenzaron a darse manotazos para bajar primero, al final se rindieron y bajaron al mismo tiempo dándose empujones, la verdad es que ninguno se soportaba.

—ya dejen de pelear, chicos…por dios—dijo luna que estaba parada en la puerta de entrada y les entrego a cada uno su almuerzo—vallan con cuidado— dijo y beso a cada uno en la frente.

—Mamá…ya tengo quince años, ya no puedes seguir besándome como si fuera un niño pequeño—dijo este limpiándose la frente y saliendo de casa y luna lo siguió.

—aunque tengas cuarenta años, seguiré besándote mi bebe, adiós hijo—dijo con gracia

Darién negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar y noto a sere parada un poco más adelante, se molestó cuando noto que sere de chupaba el dedo gordo e imitando a un bebe, después le saco la lengua y se fue saltando como una niña de cinco años.

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

Ya había pasado un año más y serena tenía catorce años y Darién dieciséis, Darién ya comenzaba a salir a fiestas junto a sus mejores amigos diamante y Andrew, a serena le gustaba diamante pero este nunca le hacía caso su amiga mina siempre le decía que le hablara pero ella no se animaba, Darién desconocía este sentimiento que sentía su "hermana" hacia su mejor amigo, además tampoco nunca se importó por ella, solo le importaban las fiestas junto a su novia y sus amigos, beryl era una chica muy vulgar pero eso Darién lo pasaba por alto, ya llevaban 2 años de novios, a un no ocurría nada entre ellos pero para beryl pronto lo pasara.

Al fin se cumplió lo que tanto quería beryl, Darién la complació hasta un buen punto, hasta que se aburrió del y lo mando al diablo por otro chico, Darién mas no le importo tanto ya que no estaba tan enamorado, Darién se enteró de que a sere le gusta diamante, pues le pidió a diamante que se alejara de ella, él le dijo que no tenía interés en ella y eso lo relajo, a un que se llevaban mal no podía evitar cuidarla, de alguna manera era su familia no?.

**Año 2011**

—hijo por favor debes cuidarte en ese viaje si? —pidió luna

—lo are mamá solo son dos semanas—dijo tranquilizándola—esto es genial…! Nunca pensé irme de gira de estudio en un crucero—dijo emocionado

—Pero me preocupan esas cosas, Darién— volvió a decir luna

—cariño, tranquila ya verás que a Darién no le pasara nada—dijo Artemis

—si mamá, Artemis tiene razón, confía en dios—dijo este, al pasar de los años Darién se dio cuenta que Artemis era un gran hombre y amaba a su madre y le tomo un gran cariño.

—Quien sabe, y quizás el crucero se parta en dos y se hunda igual que el titanic—dijo sere que ojeaba una revista en uno de los sillones—ah! Ese sería el mejor día de mi vida

—Hay serena por dios, no digas esas cosas—dijo luna, Darién miro a serena de mala gana y esta le saco la lengua

—Serena…—le dijo su padre en modo de advertencia.

—qué? Ahora no puedo decir mis fantasías? —dijo esta con gracia, y todos la miraron mal— bien, me iré a mi habitación, hoy están aburridos

—Debo irme a la fiesta, iré por mi chaqueta a mi habitación y me iré—dijo Darién, serena alcanzo a escuchar eso y subió lo más rápido posible para alcanzarlo arriba.

Cuando Darién subió, serena se paró frente a él, este se detuvo y la miro algo raro.

— ¿qué quieres? —pregunto este con los brazos cruzados

—vas a la fiesta de esmeralda, ¿verdad?

—sí, y eso a ti ¿qué? —pregunto este con una ceja enarcada

—Quiero que me lleves—dijo decidida, ya que era la única oportunidad de acercarse a diamante.

—Ja, Ja, Ja…—rio este sin gracia— claro que no, olvídalo—dijo este caminando a su habitación, pero sere le bloqueo el paso nuevamente—quieres dejarme pasar voy tarde—dijo ya irritado

—no, hasta que me digas, que si me llevaras

—pues pierdes tu tiempo no te llevare a ninguna parte, a un eres una niña—dijo este entrando a su habitación y serena tras de él, quien se creía este para decirle que era una niña, entonces una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro y cerró la puerta de la habitación de Darién—donde deje esa chaqueta? —decía este buscándola por todas partes.

—no soy una niña, Darién—dijo esta con una sonrisa— y eso puedo demostrártelo—dijo llegando a su lado, Darién buscaba la chaqueta debajo de las almohadas de su cama.

— ¿así? Y como— dijo este sin mirarla, sintió que estaba a su lado mas no le prestó atención.

— Así, mira—dijo sere girando su cara y besándolo, Darién quedo en shock no podía creer que su "hermana" lo estuviera besando, y que beso, ese beso despertó en algo que jamás pensó sentir por sere, deseo. Sin esperar más correspondió al beso, al principio fue feroz, pero luego se volvió intenso, sere dejó caer a Darién en la cama y se subió a horcajadas en él, y siguieron besándose un buen rato hasta que se quedaron sin aire, sere sonrió y se levantó de la cama—iré a cambiarme de ropa, no te atrevas a irte sin mí — dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Darién estaba atónito no podía creer que serena su "hermana" lo hubiera besado, sin esperar más fue a la habitación de serena y entro sin avisar y se llevó una gran sorpresa, serena estaba en ropa interior buscando ropa en su closet, se quedó congelado en la puerta.

— ¿Qué? Nunca habías visto una mujer en ropa interior—dijo esta con una sonrisa coqueta

—Yo lo…siento no debí entrar así—dijo este nervioso listo para salir

—No te preocupes ya estoy lista, nos vamos—dijo subiéndose el cierre del vestido blanco y ceñido al cuerpo

—s-si…

Cuando salieron de la habitación de serena y bajaron las escaleras sus padres los miraron extrañados.

—Serena…serena ira conmigo mamá—dijo este rascándose la cabeza

— ¿por qué?

—es que mi amiga, mina, ira a la fiesta y me pidió que fuera con ella—dijo sere—anda si…mami, papi…déjenme ir…nunca salgo de casa y es mi primera fiesta por favor! —dijo poniendo ojitos del gato de sherek

—está bien, Darién la cuidas—dijo Artemis

—Claro Artemis—dijo este con una sonrisa torcida

—gracias papi!—dijo sere dando un pequeño brinquito y besándolo en la mejilla y luego a luna, se despidieron y se fueron rumbo a la fiesta.

Ya en el auto Darién iba pensando en lo que había ocurrido en su habitación con serena, tenía que hablar con ella no podía pasar por alto eso.

—Serena… escucha, lo que paso en mi…habitación—hablo este—no puede volver a ocurrir, ¿sí?

—Claro, como quieras—dijo esta sin mirarlo

—Bien, así me quedo más tranquilo—dijo dando un gran suspiro

—Pero… no vuelvas a llamarme niña otra vez, quedo claro, chiba—dijo está mirándolo

—está bien lo prometo

—y dime… ¿por qué la fiesta? —pregunto serena

—sabes que hay una fiesta y no sabes el ¿por qué? —pregunto este con una sonrisa

—y eso que tiene de malo, arrogante

—nada, nada, eh…la fiesta es para celebrar que nos vamos de gira en un crucero, eso.

—ah eso, la verdad, lo que dice hace un rato, no era cierto Darién—dijo está mirando sus manos un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Qué? Espera, espera…—dijo este parando el auto—bien dime…que hiciste con la loca de mi hermanastra—dijo este mirándola, y provocando una risa en serena por la boba pregunta que le hiso

—ya…Darién, es enserio—dijo con una sonrisa y Darién la vio sincera, haciendo que el también sonriera

—eso si es raro… pero sé que no lo dijiste con mala intención, así que relájate—dijo poniendo en marcha el auto nuevamente

—gracias…

—serena…crees…crees que desde ahora en adelante, tratemos de llevarnos ¿mejor? —pregunto Darién

—claro, ¿por qué, no? —dijo con una sonrisa—nunca te he odiado, es solo que me divierte pelear.

—Créeme a mí también—dijo este con una gran sonrisa

Luego de un rato de reír y molestarse de camino a la fiesta por fin llegaron a su destino.

—bueno, enana ya llegamos

—genial…—dijo bajando del coche seguida por Darién.

—bueno, a divertirnos! —dijo Darién emocionado

Cuando entraron a la casa de esmeralda estaba casi la mitad de la escuela, serena estaba maravillada, busco a mina con la mirada hasta que la encontró, le dijo a Darién que iría donde se encontraba mina y este asintió con la cabeza. Después de un rato de bailar con mina y disfrutar, busco a Darién y lo encontró besándose con esmeralda que dice besándose casi tragándose luego se levantaron del sofá y vio que subían las escaleras, esta negó con la cabeza, le dijo a mina que iría por una bebida y se alejó.

Fue por su bebida y se giró para ir donde mina pero la vio muy acompañada de un chico peli plateado, ahora que aria ahí sola, no conocía a nadie más que a Andrew y estaba con Lita su novia, se quedó en ese lugar junto a las bebidas hasta que sintió a alguien a su lado, se quedó congelada al ver quien era.

—Di-diamante…—dijo hipnotizada

—Hola, pequeña—dijo con una sonrisa— ¿por qué tan sola? Donde está tu hermano…debería estar cuidando de ti, preciosa—dijo este coqueto

—E-Esta con e-esm-meralda arriba—dijo nerviosa

—Tranquila, pequeña que no muerdo—dijo acariciando su meguilla—sabes, estas hermosa esta noche—dijo mirándola con deseo, serena no se dio cuenta de aquella mirada.

—G-gr-gracias…—dijo tímida

—quieres bailar? hermosa—dijo estirando su mano

—Claro…—dijo con una sonrisa

Serena y Diamante se acercaron a la pista, más bien la sala de la casa, y comenzaron a bailar, serena se encontraba algo alejada de diamante pero este se encargó de acercarla hasta quedar muy apegados, serena le dio una mirada a mina que estaba a unos pocos metros de ella, mina le dio una mirada coqueta y le cerro un ojo serena se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza, mina era muy pervertida aun así la quería, era como su hermana. Estaba encantada bailando con diamante.

—siempre me has gustado—susurro su oído.

—Lo dices de verdad—pregunto sere con una sonrisa

—sí, solo que no me acercaba por Darién

—tú también me gustas, diamante —su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando noto que diamante se estaba acercando a su rostro, por instinto cerro los ojos hasta que sintió los labios de diamante contra los suyos, creyó que estaba soñando, se separaron por falta de aire.

— ¿por qué no vamos a otro lado? Quiero estar a solas contigo, cariño—susurro diamante en su oído ya que la música estaba muy alta.

—y…y a dónde quieres ir? —pregunto sere dudosa.

—solo a un mirador que hay aquí cerca ¿te parece? —trato de convérsela

—Sí, está bien—dijo con una sonrisa—pero no demoremos mucho, no quiero pelear con Darién

—No te preocupes, no tardaremos—dijo este con una sonrisa malévola, necesitaba saciarse lo más pronto posible o explotaría.

Cuando caminaron fuera de la casa, diamante guio a serena hasta donde se encontraban todos los autos, estaba desierto y diamante pensó que no soportaría hasta llegar al mirador así que sin más le dijo que se subiera al auto en el asiento del copiloto, serena no lo pensó tres veces y se subió, le sonrió a diamante este a un no cerraba la puerta, miro para todas partes y luego volvió la mirada a sere que lo miraba extrañada, este le dio una sonrisa torcida y se inclinó para besarla, serena correspondió al beso pero de momento noto que se estaba tornando más exigente y diamante prácticamente se encontraba encima de ella, se asustó un poco.

—diamante, espera, detente—hablo contra sus labios más este no le hiso caso—diamante para! —trato de quitárselo de encima

—Shhh… tranquila pequeña, te prometo que te vas a divertir…—dijo este besando su cuello y tocando sus piernas

—no! Diamante por favor quítate! Yo no quiero divertirme contigo, suéltame—decía desesperada serena

—Shhh! Ya cállate! —dijo este molesto y le cubrió la boca con una mano y con la otra le subió el vestido, se abrió el pantalones y saco su miembro, echo a un lado la tanga de sere y la penetro de una sola estocada, serena grito del dolor. Trataba desesperada de apartarlo pero era más fuerte que ella, lo golpeaba en los hombros en los costados pero no podía, diamante la penetraba salvajemente, su mano ahogaba sus gritos de desesperación, así siguió hasta que diamante llego al clímax y se apartó de ella, se subió el pantalón y salió del auto dando un gran portazo y se marchó.

Serena respiraba aceleradamente luego se tapó el rostro con las manos y grito de dolor, lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas se sentía impotente, sucia, jamás pensó que la persona que por tanto tiempo quiso y trato de que le hiciera el mínimo caso le hiciera esto. Salió del coche quejándose un poco por el dolor que sentía, noto que en su vestido avía una mancha roja, la prueba de que ase un momento le quitaron lo más preciado de una mujer, grito con rabia, sin esperar más salió corriendo, chocando con un chico pero mas no le tomo en cuenta y siguió corriendo hasta salir de la casa del infierno, se quitó los zapatos para correr mejor ya que le dolían los pies.

No sabe cuánto corrió hasta que llego a su casa, cuando entro noto a su mamá, mas no la tomo en cuenta y camino a las escaleras para encerrase en su habitación.

—serena! —La detuvo su luna— ¿por qué has llegado tan temprano? ¿Dónde está Darién? —serena respiro hondo para que su mamá no notara su estado pero no se volteo a verla.

—se…se quedó en la fiesta—logro decir

—y te dejo venir sola? —Pregunto luna denotando enojo—cuando Darién regrese me va a oír—dijo molesta, acercándose a ella, noto que el vestido de serena tenía una mancha roja al lado izquierdo—serena ¿por qué tu vestido tiene sangre?

—es que me ha llegado… por eso es que… vine a casa rápidamente y…y me apeno decirle a Darién, ahora si me permites me iré a mi habitación—dijo apresuradamente antes de subir corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando estuvo sola en la oscuridad de su habitación corrió al baño a ducharse. Se pasaba el jabón por el cuerpo con rudeza como tratando de sacarse algo que estuviera pegado en su cuerpo, las imágenes de las escenas de ase un momento le invadieron la cabeza y volvió a llorar desesperadamente sentándose en una esquina de la ducha apoyando la cabeza en la fría pared de está dejando que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo. Después de un rato en la ducha, corto el agua y salió como una momia, se secó el cuerpo y se puso el pijama y se acostó en posición fetal en su cama y continuo llorando.

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

Darién baja las escaleras abrochándose la camisa, fue una buena noche pero ya debía irse a casa, mañana tenía que levantarse temprano para ir de gira, se dispuso a buscar a serena pero no la encontró, se acercó a Andrew que estaba con su novia en uno de los sofá.

—Andrew, has visto a serena es que ya debemos irnos

—no lo sé viejo, pregúntale a mi hermana—dijo este volviendo a besar a su novia, Darién negó con la cabeza y fue a buscar a mina, la encontró bailando con Yaten un compañero de salón.

—Mina, disculpa si interrumpo, pero…has visto a serena es que no la encuentro por ninguna parte—pregunto

—serena? Si, salió hace un rato con diamante—dijo mina como si nada

—diamante?! —dijo casi gritando

—oh, mira hay esta diamante, pero serena no está con el—Darién dirigió la mirada hasta donde mina apuntaba y vio a diamante tomando como loco.

—Gracias—dijo antes de caminar hasta diamante— ¿diamante has visto a serena? —pregunto cuando llego hasta el

— ¿seeerena? —Pregunto apenas—se…se fue—dijo antes de caer dormido

— ¿se fue? Como que se fue! —grito—despierta diamante! —pero este ni se movió

Sin esperar más salido de la casa y la busco con la mirada, vio a Nicolás uno de sus compañeros.

—Nicolás! ¿Has visto a serena? Mi hermanastra—le pregunto

— ¿serena? Si… se fue ase una hora, prácticamente corriendo como si alguien la persiguiera, hasta me dio un empujón ni se molestó en darme una disculpa, iba muy apurada de salir de aquí —dijo este como si nada.

—corriendo? —Pregunto a lo que Nicolás asintió—bien gracias, debo irme, nos vemos mañana—dijo antes de correr hasta su auto y marcharse a casa.

Por todo el camino no encontró a serena, le preocupaba que se hubiera ido sola, cuando llego a casa vio a su madre dormida en el sofá y se acercó a ella.

—Mamá, mamá—dijo despertándola

—he? —dijo despertando

—Ya he vuelto, ya puedes irte a la cama—dijo besando su frente

— ¿qué hora es? —pregunto adormilada

—Tarde mamá—dijo— de casualidad ¿ha llegado serena? Es que se fue de la fiesta sin avisarme y me dejo preocupado—dijo mirando a su madre

—si…ha llegado hace un rato, está en su habitación

—te dijo algo del por qué llego antes

—Sí, le sucedió un accidente, problemas femeninos, tú me entiendes hijo—dijo dándole una sonrisa

—sí, pero no entiendo por qué no me aviso yo podría haberla traído a casa, me dejo preocupado.

—Dijo que le había dado pena decírtelo—dijo acariciando su mejilla—bueno me voy a la cama, que descanses cariño—dijo antes de subir a su cuarto

Darién se quedó un momento sentando en el sofá y luego subió para irse a dormir. Cuando llego arriba camino hasta la habitación de serena, entro con mucho cuidado y la vio durmiendo, se acercó un poco más para verla mejor y pudo notar una lagrima que caía por su mejilla, lo encontró extraño pero sin más lo dejo así, ya mañana de le diría cuando la viera por la mañana para despedirse de ella.

A la mañana siguiente sus padres se despedían de él, le pidieron que se cuidara en el viaje y lo querían completo, espero a que serena bajara pero no lo hiso no podía seguir esperándola porque ya iba tarde.

Pasaron dos semanas de gira de estudio, Darién se divertido mucho con esmeralda pero al acabar el viaje decidieron terminar con su "relación" si así se podía llamar. En todo el viaje Darién encontró a diamante extraño, pero no le tomo tanta importancia ya que siempre se pone así cuando pelea con sus padres. Era el día en el que por fin volvía a casa, a un que no se la pasó mal en el viaje echaba de menos su casa. Cuando bajo del crucero vio a sus padres esperándolos pero no vio a serena tampoco.

En el camino le conto todos sus anécdotas del viaje a sus padres, rieron y bromearon del camino a casa, Darién pregunto por serena y noto algo extraño ya que sus padres se quedaron callados, le contaron que serena había cambiado mucho y no saben el por qué, ya no sale con su amiga, pasa encerrada en su habitación y cuando salía era para sentarse en la orilla de la piscina o sentarse en un columpio que tenía en el patio, llamaban de la escuela para preguntar el porqué de su actitud, ya no tomaba atención en clases y se la pasaba mirando por la ventana, era como una momia, una muerta en vida, cuando luna le hablaba solo la miraba pero no le decía nada ni una palabra y no dejaba que Artemis se le acercara y eso a él lo lastimaba estaban desesperados, no sabían que le había pasado a su serena, que cambio de un día para otro. Esto Darién no lo podía creer, quizás si el hablara con ella le diría algo. Cuando llego a casa subió las escaleras para hablar con serena pero la vio que salía de su habitación sin más se acercó a ella.

—hola serena! —dijo con una sonrisa—no me darás la bienvenida—dijo pero serena no lo tomo en cuenta y paso por su lado sin mirarlo—serena…? Serena te estoy hablando—dijo tomándola del brazo, pero no espero que ella reaccionara así.

—suéltame! —dijo soltándose de su agarre—nunca en tu puta vida! Vuelvas a tocarme! —dijo antes de bajar casi corriendo las escaleras

—pero que le sucede—dijo Darién extrañado

Y así siguió serena, no dejaba ni que Darién ni Artemis se le acercaran, ella estaba sucia era una vergüenza para su familia, solo luna podía acercársele, en la escuela ya no tenía amigos porque pensaban que se había vuelto loca, con el tiempo la nombraron "serena la loca" mina dejo de acercarse porque de un momento a otro serena le tomo un odio y la culpaba de algo que ella no sabía de qué tenía la culpa, aparto a todos de ella, armando una pared entre ella, su familia y amigos.

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

**Bueno amigas mi nueva historia espero les guste, no olviden darme sus opiniones! Un beso.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Llévame del dolor**

**Capítulo 1**

Ya había pasado un mes tras esa violación serena seguía encerrada en su burbuja, en su mundo, sin que nadie la tocase o que un hombre se le acercase por si le volvía hacer daño, se encontraba como todas las mañanas desde hace unas semanas, en el baño sin sacar su cabeza del inodoro, no sabía lo que le pasaba pero últimamente su aspecto iba a peor, había perdido peso y se podían notar unas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Hoy había decidido salir otra vez pero no para quedar con una amiga e ir de compras, si no para ir a la farmacia a comprar un test de embarazo.

Después de media hora de realizar su compra, había llegado con temor a su casa, se metió al baño y cerró la puerta bajo llave, abrió su bolso para sacar una caja cuadrada de color rosa la abrió y saco el aparato que le diría si esperaba un hijo de su violador o no, leyó las instrucciones y espero dos minutos hasta que diera el resultado.

Cuando vio el reloj de su celular ya habían pasado los dos minutos así que se acercó lentamente al aparato y lo tomo en sus manos iba a ver el resultado pero un golpe en la puerta se lo impidió, con mucho nerviosismo guardo el aparato en su caja y lo tiro en el basurero cerrándolo con la tapa y salió del baño.

—Te demoraste mucho, cariño—dijo luna

—estaba en el baño, luna, que necesitas? —pregunto algo cortante debido al nerviosismo

—lo siento, solo venía a pedirte que me prestaras tu jabón, ese que huele a rosas, ya sabes que me gusta mucho—dijo con una sonrisa

—he… si ve, está en la tina—dijo con una sonrisa torcida, siempre le pedía su jabón líquido— yo iré por un vaso de agua—dijo a lo que luna asintió, salió de su cuarto y fue a la cocina.

Luna entro al baño, se inclinó para sacar el jabón que se encontraba en una de las esquina de la tina pero su teléfono cayó al suelo sin que se diera cuenta cuando se incorporó, estaba lista para salir cuando se dio cuenta que patio sin querer su teléfono el cual cayó donde estaba el basurero.

—Gr! Lo que faltaba—camino hasta el basurero, lo tomo en sus manos y lo quito, tomo su teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsillo, volvió a tomar el basurero para dejarlo en su lugar pero con su mano boto la tapa y vio la caja que minutos antes serena tenía en sus manos—pero que…—sin esperar más abrió la caja y vio que tenía el aparatito, lo saco y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Serena se tomó como veinte vasos de agua para tranquilizarse, ya cuando estuvo lo suficiente calmada subió a su habitación, cuando entro encontró a Luna sentada en su cama con un rostro que no supo descifrar muy bien, cerró la puerta tras de ella.

— ¿luna? —pregunto sere acercándose a ella

— ¿qué significa esto serena? —Dijo mostrando el test en la palma de su mano, serena bajo la cabeza y su corazón comenzó a aselarse—pensabas, no decirme ¿que estas embarazada? —serena al escuchar eso quedo choqueada, le quito el aparato y lo miro, no podía estar pasándole esto, por qué.

—no, no, no, no…noooooo!—grito cayendo al suelo abrazándose así misma—yo no puedo estar embarazada—dijo con lágrimas.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer serena?—dijo luna arrodillándose frente a ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos

—luna por favor, no quiero tenerlo, por favor…—rogo serena, luna al escuchar esto se llevó una mano a la boca, no podía creer que serena le estuviera pidiendo tal cosa.

—que estás diciendo serena…quieres abortar! —dijo casi gritando

—mamá por favor, no quiero tener este hijo, te lo suplico—dijo desesperada

—claro! —irónica y levantándose del suelo—no quieres hacerte cargo de ese bebe, pero no te costó para nada hacerlo verdad?! —dijo luna gritando, daba gracias a dios que estaban solas en casa—eres de lo peor, note que eras coqueta, pero jamás pensé que fueras una cualquiera…!—luna al decir eso se cubrió la boca con la mano y comenzó a llorar.

—luna, por favor… escúchame—dijo acercándose a ella, pero luna se alejo

—aléjate! —Grito—nunca pensé que fueras así serena—se cayó un momento—solo te doy por aviso, que cuando cometas tal echo de atrocidad… no me dirijas la palabra en tu vida—dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir, serena fue tras de ella y le grito.

—me violaron luna!—Grito, luna al escuchar aquello se parara en seco y se giró a verla con los ojos muy abiertos—me violaron…—volvió a decir serena, luna al escucharla nuevamente se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?—dijo acariciando su cabeza y entrando con ella nuevamente a la habitación y sentándose en la cama.

—Fue en la casa de esmeralda…la primera vez que fui a una fiesta—dijo dolida

—Ahora entiendo todo…—dijo luna, al recordar la noche que llego serena, la encontró nerviosa, no la miro, y su vestido estaba manchado con sangre, dios esa sangre no era de su periodo si no que…dios. —Serena, mírame…—dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos— ¿quién fue serena? Dime quien fue…—serena no sabía que decirle, no podía decirle que fue diamante, tenía miedo.

—No lo sé…no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo su rostro, estaba muy oscuro—dijo mintiendo.

—okay, tranquila, escúchame sé que estas sufriendo, pero no puedes acabar con la vida que llevas dentro de ti, ese bebe no tiene la culpa—dijo luna asiéndola entrar en razón.

—es que no puedo luna…no lo quiero—dijo serena entre lagrimas

—tienes que, yo estaré a tu lado, no estarás sola, también están Darién y Artemis—serena se desespero

—no, no, prométeme que no se los dirás, luna, prométemelo—exigió

—no puedo ocultárselos serena!

—luna, por favor… no les digas que me violaron, por favor—rogo

—está bien, no se los diré…pero…con la condición de que no acabes con la vida de esa criatura.

—está bien…por favor, mamá no me dejes sola…—dijo abrazándola

—nunca, mi niña, nunca—dijo abrazándola

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

Luna se quedó toda la tarde con serena, afuera estaba lloviendo lo que demostraba un día de mucho dolor, estaban nerviosas, serena no paraba de llorar, no sabían cómo se lo dirían a Artemis, él ya estaba por llegar y no les quedaba tanto tiempo, Darién llego minutos antes que Artemis, cuando entro a la sala y vio a serena en ese estado, se preocupó.

—Que sucede—pregunto este acercándose a serena, pero esta se alejó— "_otra vez esa actitud"_ _—_pensó Darién

—Hay algo importante que debemos decirte, pero hay que esperar a Artemis, hijo—dijo luna mirando a serena que se encontraba abrazando un cojín.

— ¿es muy grabe? —pregunto preocupado

—Sí, Darién, es un tema bastante delicado—dijo luna abrazando a serena. No tuvieron que esperar mucho porque Artemis llego a casa.

—buenas noches familia! —dijo este entrando a la sala con una sonrisa, pero se desvaneció al momento de ver el ambiente. — ¿qué sucede?

—Por favor, siéntense…serena y yo debemos decirles algo—dijo luna

—mamá, ya hablen por favor me tienen preocupado—luna miro a serena y esta le dio una mirada para que continuara. Luna dio un largo suspiro, entonces hablo.

—serena, serena…—no sabía cómo decirlo, serena le dio un apretón de manos.

—Estoy embarazada…—dijo sin rodeos serena, Darién y Artemis quedaron en shock.

— ¿cómo dices? —pregunto Darién dolido.

—no, esto es una broma, serena dime que es una broma! —grito enojado Artemis, serena dio un pequeño brinco por el grito que dio su padre.

—Artemis! Por favor tranquilízate! —dijo luna

—que me calme?! Me acabo de enterar que serena, mi hija, de dieciséis años, está embarazada! Y tú me pides que me calme! —dijo histérico Artemis, Darién se mantenía en silencio, estaba lleno de ira.

— ¿quién es el padre serena? —dijo Darién mirándola con mucha ira. Serena se sentía aterrada no sabía que decirle, miro a luna pero esta trataba de tranquilizar a Artemis.

—Respóndele a Darién serena! —grito enojado

—yo…yo, no se…—sin más salió corriendo a la calle, no le importaba si se mojaba no podía soportar las miradas de odio de su padre y Darién. No podía decirles que estaba sucia, marcada de por vida, si la miraban así al enterarse que esperaba un bebe, como la mirarían cuando se enteraran que fue violada. Corrió sin dirección alguna, hasta que llego al puente del parque, toco la orilla con su mano. Miro el agua del rio, que debido a la lluvia la corriente estaba más fuerte, subió al borde y estiro sus brazos a los lados, su vestido estaba pegado debido a la lluvia, y grito—Te gusto verme sufrir!, porque me haces esto! —grito desesperada—pero no te preocupes que en unos segundos acabare con esto —dijo antes de intentar lanzarse, no lo logro debido a que Darién alcanzo a tomarla por la cintura, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

—estas loca! —dijo este abrazándola para que no intentara cometer una locura

—por qué?! Me detuviste! —dijo entre sollozos tratando de apartarlo.

—por qué intentabas acabar con tu vida, serena! —dijo este mirándola

—que te importa! —dijo enojada

—me importa porque además de tu vida, llevas a otra en tu vientre!

—no me importa, yo no lo quiero! —grito tratando se zafarse de sus brazos—no quiero estar sola en esto… tengo miedo! —dijo derrotada aferrándose al pecho de Darién.

—No me importa quién es el padre, es un miserable por escapar y dejarte sola en esto—dijo besando su frente—pero estamos nosotros, papá, mamá, yo…que sere como un padre para él o ella, yo he ocupare del sere, no estás sola—dijo tomándola en brazos e irse a casa. Noto que sere se había quedado dormida

Cuando llego a casa, subió junto a luna y la dejo sobre la cama, luna le quito la ropa mojada y la acostó bajo la colcha, minutos después Darién bajo, les conto lo que serena había tratado de hacer y que no quería al niño pero que si fuera necesario él se convertiría en el padre de esa criatura ya que un tío es lo más cercano a un padre ¿no? Los tres ayudarían a serena a salir a delante.

A la mañana siguiente serena se levantó temprano para irse a la escuela, no quiso comer ya que le daba asco la comida, cuando estaba por entrar a la escuela una mano la tomo por el brazo, esta se volteo y vio que era Darién.

—Darién, no quiero volver a repetirte, no quiero que me toques! —dijo molesta, zafándose de su agarre y caminando al interior de la escuela y Darién la siguió.

—Está bien, relájate, no me esperaste para venirnos juntos a la escuela—dijo reprochándole

—y desde cuando tú y yo nos venimos juntos a la escuela? —pregunto esta irritada

—bien… nunca pero desde ahora debes hacerlo, ten esto es tuyo —dijo entregándole una lonchera

— ¿qué es esto?

—tu almuerzo, lo dejaste en casa, dejaste a mamá muy preocupada porque no tomaste desayuno, sabes que debes alimentarte por él bebe serena—dijo este cruzándose de brazos.

—Shhh… baja la voz, pedazo de idiota alguien puede escucharte—dijo enojada—y gracias por traerme el almuerzo—dijo bruscamente y caminando apresurada

—Hey! espérame—dijo Darién corriendo detrás de ella

Ninguno se dio cuenta que alguien los estaba escuchando, esta dio una sonrisa torcida y se alejó de donde se escondía. Minutos después ya toda la escuela sabía que serena estaba embarazada.

Cuando serena, salió del salón a la hora del receso, todos la miraban y murmuraban, serena estaba extrañada, se miró la ropa para ver si traía algo, pero nada, algunos se reían, serena decidió no tomar en cuenta, se puso sus audífonos y le puso play a su MP3, se fue a sentar a una de las bancas, aun así no podía evitar de mirar a los demás, que les pasaba el día de hoy. Necesitaba refrescarse un momento así que fue a los baños, cuando llego estaban unas chicas que cuando la vieron entrar comisaron a murmurar.

—ella es la chica, la que todos dicen que se acostó con su hermano—susurro una.

— ¿es enserio? Es que debería ser muy zorra o necesitada para hacer tal cosa—dijo la otra mirando a sere con una sonrisa sínica y luego se marcharon.

Serena comenzó a llorar y se encerró en uno de los baños, hasta que se calmó, cuando salió del baño, todos a un la miraban y la señalaban, serena no aguanto más y corrió por los pasillos, todos le gritaban "zorra" "puta" "ofrecida", se cubrió los oídos con las manos y siguió corriendo, hasta que llego a uno de los árboles del jardín de la escuela y se sentó abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo la cara en sus rodillas, sintió el timbre tocar, se secó las lágrimas con las manos y se dirigió a su salón, cuando entro todos reían y miraban la pizarra, serena miro en dirección a la pizarra, y no podía creer lo que decía.

"_**¿Quieres pasar un rato de placer?" ¡ Busca a la Zorra Chiba Tsukino está disponible las 24 hrs !**_

Serena al leerlo casi se muere, lagrimas volvieron a caer y se cubrió la boca con una mano, Mina que venía entrando vio el estúpido espectáculo que montaron sus compañeros, se acercó a serena y la vio llorando.

—que se creen! Bola de estúpidos inmaduros—grito mina molesta todos seguían riendo—les gusta ver como sufre! Se creen que esto es divertido acaso ven una pisca de gracia en la cara de serena! —volvió a gritar, todos se quedaron callados. Algunos se arrepentían de tratarla así, algunos les daba lo mismo.

—Srta. Chiba, el director la solicita en su oficina—dijo un profesor.

Serena sin esperar más salió echa bolsa, en dirección a la oficina del director, cuando entro este la esperaba. El ínsito a que se sentara enfrente de él.

—Bien, señorita Chiba, entiende del por qué la he mandado a llamar verdad? —serena solo asintió con la cabeza—bueno, entenderá que el establecimiento no puede permitir este tipo de espectáculos y mucho menos podemos tener una alumna embarazada en nuestra institución— serena al escuchar eso levanto la cara con los ojos muy abiertos.

—no! Usted no puede hacer eso! —dijo levantándose de un salto

—lo siento Srta. Chiba pero queda usted expulsada de este establecimiento—dijo firme el director

—usted no puede expulsarme por estar embarazada! —Dijo con lágrimas—eso es discriminación!

—lo siento mucho, por favor valla por sus cosas y vallase a casa, puede retirarse—dijo dándole la espalda, serena negó con la cabeza y salió de la oficina. Mina la esperaba afuera junto con Darién. Pero no los miro y paso de largo rumbo a su salón por sus cosas.

—Serena que te dijo el director—dijo mina que caminaba a su lado, serena se paró en seco y la miro con enojo.

—me expulsaron y esto es culpa de ustedes dos! —dijo mirando a mina y a Darién y luego siguió con su camino, entro al salón saco sus cosas de mala gana y se marchó a su casa.

Cuando llego a casa, le conto a luna lo sucedido y comenzó a llorar en sus brazos, luna le prometió que el próximo año terminaría sus estudios que ahora lo mejor era ocuparse de su bebe, esto a serena le molesto, es que ella no quería a ese niño.

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

Ya habían pasado ocho meses y serena tenía su pancita abultada, sus padres estaban ansiosos, pero más Darién, él ya se había graduado, siempre le hacía a serena regalos para el niño, si, sería un niño, a un recordaba el día que lo vio por primera vez, será no quiso ver la ecografía, cuando lo mostraron en la pantalla serena giro la cara, y a si siguió, decía que su hijo era una molestia y eso a Darién lo molestaba por lo que tenían constantes peleas, parecían una pareja.

Serena se encontraba en la cocina con luna, disgustándose de un rico pastel de chocolate cuando sintió que algo liquido corría por sus piernas y manchaba su vestido, soltó el tenedor y miro hacia abajo, vio que estaba toda mojada, luego de eso un fuerte dolor comenzó por toda la pelvis.

—aaaaaah! Luna que me sucede! —grito está afirmándose la barriga

—dios mío, se te rompió la bolsa ya va a nacer! —grito luna

—aaaah! Me dulee! Mamá ayúdame! —rogaba serena

—Tranquila serena, inhala y exhala —decía luna, a lo que serena le hiso caso. —quédate aquí llamare una ambulancia—corrió al teléfono y marco a la ambulancia, en unos minutos llegaron y se llevaron a luna al hospital.

Cuando serena llego, ya estaba dilatada, lo que quería decir es que estaba lista para dar a luz esa misma tarde, luna llamo a Darién a Artemis y cinco minutos ya se encontraban con luna.

—Familia de Serena Chiba Tsukino? —pregunto una enfermera

—nosotros! —dijeron los tres

—la paciente dará a luz esta misma tarde, quien entrara con ella—pregunto esta

—yo! Yo entrare con ella—dijo Darién emocionado

—usted es el padre? —pregunto la enfermera

—sí, yo soy el padre

—Bien sígame—sin más la siguió, le entrego un traje especial y entro con serena, la vio en la camilla tratando de controlar las contracciones se acercó a ella y tomo su mano, serena lo miro, pero no aparto su mano sin más la apretó con todas sus fuerzas, este beso su frente.

—respira, princesa…respira—dijo darien

—bien Srta. Serena esta lista? —Pregunto el doctor a lo que serena respondió con un grito de dolor—bien, comenzamos, a la cuenta de tres pujas con todas tus fuerzas me oíste serena—serena solo asintió— ahora, 1, 2, 3…puja…

—aaaaaahhh! —pujo serena apretando la mano de Darién lo más fuerte que podía. Y se detuvo a respirar un momento

—bien, serena, bien…ahora vamos de nuevo… 1, 2, 3…puja!

—aaaaahh! Dios! —grito de dolor

—bien serena, ya veo la cabecita, hay viene, sigue pujando

Minutos después se escuchó un llanto de bebe, serena callo agotada, Darién estaba feliz, la enfermera lo envolvió en una manta y se lo entrego en los brazos, Darién estaba maravillado, era hermoso. Se acercó a serena para que lo conociera.

—Mira, serena…tiene tu nariz—dijo este acercando él bebe a serena

—apártalo de mi vista—dijo con rabia—no quiero verlo

— ¿Qué? Pero que te sucede, es tu hijo serena—dijo Darién molesto

—ese niño es el resultado de mi desgracia, apártalo de mi vista, te he dicho! —grito dolida, Darién no entendía a que se refería con eso del "fruto de su desgracia" pero sin esperar más se lo entregó a la enfermera.

—no se preocupe, su novia está sufriendo de depresión posparto, pronto se le pasara, acercándole el niño de apoco vera que ir tomándolo en cuenta—dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa— ¿cuál será su nombre? —pregunto, Darién miro a serena pero esta no respondió.

—Helios—respondió Darién— Helios Chiba Tsukino

—lindo nombre, y hágame caso, ya vera que se le pasara—dijo la enfermera antes de irse con el pequeño.

—Gracias—dijo Darién, pero él sabía que no era eso, serena nunca quiso a su bebe y él no sabía el por qué. Miro a serena—espero que algún día te arrepientas de tu estúpida e inmadura actitud—dijo Darién enojado.

— ¿qué esperabas? A un sigo siendo una niña—dijo esta con ironía sin mirarlo, Darién negó con la cabeza y salió del cuarto dejándola sola con los doctores.

Darién salió molesto, pero trato de disimularlo cuando llego donde sus padres, les dijo que ya había nacido y que era un niño hermoso y muy fuerte, que ahora se encontraba en la sala de cunas de recién nacidos y que se llamaba Helios. Así que sus padres no esperaron más y fueron a conocerlo, Darién se quedó en la sala de espera, pensando un montón de cosas. ¿Por qué de la actitud de serena? ¿Por qué el odio hacia un bebe indefenso? Algo le decía que algo andaba mal, algo no cuadraba en toda esta historia, algo más le sucedió a serena y esta no quiere decirle nada, pero lo averiguara, de eso estaba seguro. Sin más se levantó de su lugar y fue junto a sus padres.

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

**Bueno amigas aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado me costó una eternidad escribirlo… pero espero que sea de su máximo agrado, un beso, las quiero.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Llévame del dolor**

**Capítulo 2**

Eran las 2:48 AM

Serena se encontraba sentada en el suelo a los pies de su cama con las manos en sus oídos, Helios despertó llorando y no sabía cómo callarlo haciendo que se desesperara, no le gustaba acercarse al niño, ya que tan solo mirarlo le recordaba al asqueroso de su padre, ya tenía un mes de nacido y a un no lo cargaba ni amamantaba, ella misma se sacaba leche y se la daba a luna en un biberón para que se la diera, no sabe por qué lo dejaron en su habitación, el llanto la estaba desesperando.

—ya cállate! —grito desesperada y con lágrimas, Darién al escuchar los gritos de serena y el llanto de Helios se levantó de inmediato, entro a la habitación y la vio sentada en el suelo, no le presto tanta atención y se acercó a la cunita del bebe.

—pero que te pasa serena! —dijo este molesto cargando a Helios—no te das cuenta que tiene hambre y necesita de ti—dijo ya cabreado y acercándolo a ella—cárgalo y aliméntalo—exigió este

—aléjalo de mí! —grito levantándose del suelo, Darién simplemente no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba—si no quieres que ese niño sufra, Darién, te suplico que lo apartes de mí—suplico sere

—Estas completamente loca—dijo este negando con la cabeza y tratando de callar al bebe—shhh…shhh… calma hijo, mamá ya te alimentara—dijo sonriéndole

—Te lo repito Darién, no lo acerques a mí—dijo serena sentada en la cama apartada de Darién. En eso aparece luna por la puerta y escucha lo que su hijo le dice a serena.

—eres una irresponsable!—dijo molesto

—Darién! Dame al niño, aún queda en la cocina un poco de leche de serena—dijo luna— no te preocupes hija, descansa esta noche, llevare a Helios a dormir conmigo, tengo una cunita en mi cuarto también—dijo mirando a serena. Darién respiro hondo y sin más se acercó a la puerta para entregarle el niño a su madre, cuando luna se fue a la cocina este cerró la puerta de la habitación de serena bajo llave.

Se acercó a ella y la tomo de la muñeca y la levanto bruscamente, serena se asustó un poco, Darién el obligo a sentarse en el pequeño sofá que tenía sere en el cuarto.

—me dices ahora mismo que mierda es lo que te sucede! —grito enojado

—a mí no me sucede nada! —dijo serena ya enojada y levantándose de inmediato para enfrentarlo

—comienza a comportarte como una mujer, es tu hijo, si no te hubieras acostado con quien sabe quién, no estarías en estas circunstancias—al decir esto serena comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, si tan solo supiera Darién por lo que estaba pasando, no le estaría diciendo eso—Oh claro! Ahora comienzas a llorar, ¿no?... no eres más que una zorra! —al terminar de decir esto, lo único que sintió fue la abofeteada que serena le había dado

—Tú no sabes nada—dijo está dándole empujones—no vuelvas a tratarme así, maldito infeliz—grito dándole otra cachetada—debes tratarme bien, soy una mujer no una zorra como las que tu acostumbras acostarte.

—Já! ¿Ahora se supone que debo tratarte como una mujer? —dijo riendo—no me hagas reír…—dijo enojado—dime serena, quien te cambio tanto?! ¿Por qué detestas tanto a Helios? —dijo acercándosele y tomándola de los brazos—dime! —exigió

—a ti que te importa! —grito molesta—no te metas en mi vida! —grito nuevamente forcejeando para soltarse de su agarre

—me meto, porque es a mi hijo a quien desprecias! —grito fuera de sí.

—suéltame! —dijo soltándose de su agarre—y no es tu hijo!... ese bastardo! No es hijo de nadie! —Darién al escuchar esto se llenó de ira y la abofeteo, serena quedo impresionada, se llevó la mano al lugar de la cara que le ardía, y volteo a mirar a Darién.

—lo…siento…yo—dijo acercándose a ella, pero sere se alejo

—No te me acerques—dijo asustada

—serena de verdad lo siento, pero es que TU! —Dijo arrepentido— Me provocaste llamaste a Helios hijo de nadie, cuando sabes bien que ese pequeño lleva tu sangre—dijo sentándose en la cama pasándose las manos por el rostro

—Pues, debes acostumbrarte, Darién—dijo serena seria, pero comenzaban a caer lagrimas por sus ojos—porque, mi manera de ser no cambiara con ese niño, yo te dije desde un principio que lo alejaras de mí, yo no lo quiero Darién—dijo entre lágrimas de dolor—cada vez que lo veo, me recuerda a di…—se calló en ese mismo momento

— ¿te recuerda a quién? —Pregunto—termina de hablar serena, ibas a decirme el nombre del padre de Helios. —dijo parándose y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de serena. —Dímelo por lo que más quieras—suplico

—no te lo diré, ahora quiero que te vallas de mi habitación…ahora mismo! —dijo entre dolida y enojada. Darién decidió dejar las cosas como estaban luego ya tendrá más tiempo para pensar en cómo hacer para que serena diga el nombre del miserable que la abandono.

—Está bien, me iré—dijo caminando a la puerta y abriéndola pero se detuvo antes de salir—pero no dejare esto hasta aquí serena, voy averiguar quién es el padre de Helios y cuando lo encuentre se va hacer responsable de el—dijo antes de salir. Serena se llevó la mano al pecho y se sentó en la cama, no podía dejar que Darién se enterara de diamante, tenía que impedir eso a como dé lugar.

***~*~* S Y D *~*~***

Serena se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque número diez, miraba a las parejas que iban con sus bebes en cochecitos, otros iban de la mano con ellos, se veían felices de tenerlos en sus vidas, ya que aquellos pequeños fueron concebidos por amor, lo que no es el caso de ella, era madre a los 16 años, madre de un pequeño que no quería.

Comenzó a llorar al recordar aquella noche, se preguntaba el ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta con ella?, ¿Porque la castigaron de esa manera?, ¿Porque diamante abuso de ella?, cuando solamente pedía su amor. No lo entendía.

Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y se juró que si algún día lo volvía a ver lo mataría con sus propias manos si era necesario, pagaría todo su sufrimiento del día a día.

Con todo eso en su cabeza se levantó de su lugar y comenzó su camino hasta su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa no vio a nadie, se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación, abrió la puerta de su habitación y se lanzó a su cama entonces sintió un papel con su mano, se incorporó y tomo un sobre en su mano.

— ¿y esto? —dijo abriendo el sobre.

_**Hija:**_

_**Tu padre y yo fuimos a casa de mi madre está enferma, lamento no avisarte pero pensé que era mejor dejarte respirar un momento, no quiero dejar sola a mi madre, me he traído a Helios conmigo para que no te moleste como tú dices, nos iremos por el fin de semana. Cuídate mucho cariño te amamos.**_

_**PD: Darién salió esta mañana y no sé a qué hora volverá.**_

Serena al terminar de leer la carta tomo un gran respiro, por fin tendrá un fin de semana en paz, sin los llantos de helios ni los sermones de sus padres, volvió a lanzarse a la cama y cerro sus ojos, así se quedó un momento hasta que el sueño le gano y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Serena se despertó unas horas más tarde ya que sintió unos ruidos en la planta baja, se colocó sus zapatos de levantar, vio su reloj, eran las dos de la madrugada, se pasó la mano por el cuello, salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras, busco de dónde venían los ruidos y dedujo que venían de la sala, pero no eran cualquier ruido, eran gemidos.

Sin esperar más se acercó a la sala y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver lo que sucedía ahí. Darién estaba en el sofá teniendo relaciones con una chica, apretó fuertemente los puños, sentía mucha rabia, como se atrevía a traer una de sus zorras a su casa, a la casa donde vivían sus padres, ella, simplemente estaba faltándole el respeto a su hogar. Se dirigió a la cocina muy molesta, tomo un cubo y lo lleno de agua, cerro la llave y camino hasta la sala y prendió la luz se dirigió a la pareja y le lanzó el cubo con agua en la cabeza a Darién.

—que haces serena! —grito molesto Darién, parándose de inmediato, serena al ver su desnudes se dio vuelta de inmediato y le dio la espalda

—no! Que haces tú, como se te ocurre traer a esta casa a esta perra —grito molesta volteándose y apuntándola pero nuevamente se volteo—quieres taparte! —grito enrojecida, Darién al darse cuenta de su desnudes tomo un cojín y se cubrió sus parte.

—No veo nada de malo que quiera divertirme un rato—dijo este encogiéndose de hombros.

—no, no tiene nada de malo—dijo girándose—pero hazlo fuera de esta casa! Y por favor saca a esa zorra de mi casa!—grito roja por la ira

—Darién, dejaras que esta niña me trate así? —dijo la pelinegra parándose al lado de Darién.

—serena, por favor no trates a Neherenia así…ella es una buena amiga, por favor quieres calmarte—pidió este suplicante

—que me calme! —Rugió—me calmare cuando saques a esta mujer de aquí! Ahora ya!

—hay ya deja ese griterío niñita! —Dijo la morena tapándose un oído—ven Darién, vamos a tu habitación a terminar lo que esta mocosa interrumpió—dijo coqueta tomándolo de una mano y encaminados hasta las escaleras.

—adonde crees que vas zorra! —dijo serena agarrándola del brazo

—suéltame! Quien te crees que eres para tratarme así y llamarme zorra! —Grito la chica molesta—porque déjame decirte que tú al igual que yo eres una zorra, ¿por qué mejor no te vas a cuidar a tu hijo? Hay perdón se me olvidaba que ni para eso sirves—dijo la morena con una sonrisa

—Neherenia! —grito Darién molesto

—déjala Darién, pero déjame decirte zorrita que al único lugar que iras es fuera de esta casa—dijo antes de tomarla del pelo y sacarla a tirones de la casa—y por imbécil te iras desnuda—dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Darién estaba impresionado todo fue tan rápido, vio su ropa interior y se la coloco de inmediato, cuando serena se volteo a verlo, esta estaba con lágrimas en su rostro.

—serena yo…

—Cómo pudiste Darién…—dijo dolida—cómo pudiste contarle mi vida privada a esa mujer— Darién odio verla así, fue un idiota en contarle a Neherenia de cómo era serena con su hijo y otras cosas más.

—serena…puedo explicarte, lo que sucedió fue que…

—Ahórrate tus explicaciones—dijo serena interrumpiéndolo—lo único que quiero es que no te entrometas más en mi vida—dijo acercándose a el— lo único que haces Darién es que cada día te odie mucho más—dijo con rabia antes de pasar por su lado y subir hasta su habitación y encerrarse.

Darién no podía creer que pasaba, bien toda su vida habían peleado pero jamás sintieron odio, que pasaba ahora, por que sintió que aquellas palabras eran tan reales.

Ella misma le dijo el día de la fiesta que no lo odiaba, ¿qué le sucedía a serena?, entonces armo conclusiones, la fiesta, según sus padres serena cambio desde ese día, algo le tuvo que pasar a serena ese día que la hiso cambiar completamente y lo averiguaría, no sabía porque sentía que cada vez se acercaba más a la verdad.

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

A la mañana siguiente llovía amares afuera, serena se encontraba tomando desayuno en el mesón de la cocina, en ese momento Darién entro y la quedo mirando un momento antes de caminar hasta el refrigerador y sacar la botella de jugo y decidió hablarle.

—Serena…yo quería darte una disculpa…—dijo este detrás de ella

—ahórratelas no las necesito—dijo levantándose para marcharse de la cocina

—Serena entiéndeme por favor… —rogo este

—no entiende tú! —grito molesta girándose para verlo de frente— no quiero que te entrometas en mi vida, si quieres hacerte cargo del mocoso, bien, hazlo pero a mí no me estorbes quieres! —dijo irritada

— ¿por qué hablas así?… ¿qué te hemos hecho yo y mis padres?, ¿qué te ha hecho el pequeño helios? ¿Por qué tienes contra el mundo?—pregunto Darién dolido

—yo no tengo nada contra mis padres, en contra de helios, mucho, porque si el no estuviera, yo ahora por lo menos tendría una vida tranquila y no tendría que tener vergüenza ante nadie, porque si el no estuviera, yo ahora estaría terminando mis estudios—grito con lágrimas— y en cambio a ti, te odio porque si no me hubieras dejado sola en esa fiesta yo no…—se calló en ese momento

— ¿qué paso en esa fiesta serena? —pregunto Darién

—Nada, no pasó nada—dijo antes de salir por el gran ventanal que daba al patio trasero, Darién no entendía por qué esa manía de siempre huir, pero esta vez no lo dejaría pasar, esta mismo día sabría la verdad, sin esperar más salió tras de ella, trato de buscarla entre la lluvia, hasta que la vio corriendo camino a la fuente (el jardín era gigantesco).

—serena espera! —grito fuerte

—no…—grito entre lágrimas—no quiero!...quiero escapar…

—Serena espera—dijo alcanzándola y tomándola de la cintura, ambos cayeron al suelo en un charco de barro.

—No…no…— decía una y otra vez serena— ya no doy más… me quiero morir, quiero acabar con mi sufrimiento…—decía entre lágrimas desgarradoras, Darién la abrazo más contra ella y beso su frente

—Calma serena, yo te protegeré—dijo antes de cargarla y entrar con ella a la casa. Subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación, la sentó en la cama y se dirigió al baño por toallas, le dio una serena para que se secara un poco y el hizo lo mismo. —dime serena que sucedió esa noche, te lo suplico dímelo, por favor—rogo Darién, arrodillándose y tomándole las manos.

—No puedo…—negaba serena entre lágrimas

—No, si puedes…por favor dímelo—dijo enmarcando su rostro con sus manos y limpiándole las mejillas con sus pulgares

—no puedo…por favor no me atormentes más—rogo entre lagrimas

—está bien… pero prométeme que cuando te sientas lista me lo dirás, serena, por favor—dijo antes de besar su frente y mirarla nuevamente a los ojos.

—no sé si algún día estaré lista, Darién—dijo entre lágrimas, Darién la cubrió con sus fuertes brazos (OMG) y la apego más hacia él.

—Por favor…serena, no me apartes de tu lado…—dijo Darién mirándola fijamente—déjame cuidarte, protegerte.

— ¿qué quieres decir Darién?

—Quiero decir que me des la oportunidad de ayudarte—dijo Darién acercándose un poco más a su rostro y cerrando los ojos, de momento ya tenían sus frentes unidas—déjame llevarte del dolor, sacarte de ese pozo negro en el que caíste, porque aunque no quieras contarme nada, sé que alguien te causo un dolor muy grande— dijo a centímetros de su boca

Serena sentía su aliento rosar sus labios, y de momento le nacieron unas ganas inexplicables de que Darién la besara, deseaba sentir sus labios, quería que Darién la besara, no entendía por qué anhelaba tanto que el la tocara, no tenía vergüenza, por primera vez de aquella noche dejaba que el la tocase.

—si…—susurro

— ¿si, que? serena—pregunto este rosando su nariz con la de ella.

—ayúdame, Darién—dijo por fin—sácame de este dolor—logro decir antes de que Darién la besara, no sabían el por qué se sentían así, pero ninguno de los dos quería separarse, ninguno de los dos quería dejar de besar los labios del otro.

***~*~* S y D *~*~***

**Bueno amigas aquí les dejo el capítulo tal y como se los prometí, espero les guste un beso y un abrazo, cualquier duda me preguntan por Facebook un besote.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Llévame del dolor**

**Capítulo 4**

—Darién… esto no lo puedes volver a hacer—dijo serena separándose de el

— ¿por qué no? —dijo el enmarcando su cara con sus manos—me gustas serena, ¿no lo sentiste? —pregunto con una sonrisa

—no! —Grito—esto está mal no puede volver a ocurrir—dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

—no creas que dejare de hacerlo…—susurro antes de salir tras de ella

Serena salió a caminar por el jardín necesitaba un poco de aire, todo esto era mucho para ella, se sentó en el columpio que había en un árbol, desde niña siempre se sentía a gusto en ese lugar.

—Serena, podemos hablar—pregunto el llegando a su lado

—largo! —Dijo irritada— vete no quiero hablar, Darién, déjame en paz, ¿quieres?—dijo con dolor, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—serena, ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué nos alejas a todos?

—no lo entenderías, me juzgarías—dijo con voz temblorosa

—claro que no…—dijo con una sonrisa tierna, arrodillándose frente a ella—confía en mi…dime que sucede—serena lo miro un momento tratando de decirle la verdad, pero no podía, no podía decírselo.

—vete por favor Darién, te lo suplico—Darién resignado dio un gran suspiro y se puso de pies

—Está bien, no insistiré más—dijo entrando a la casa, cuando serena lo perdió de vista, no pudo seguir aguantando las lágrimas

—perdóname Darién, pero no puedes quererme de esa manera, yo estoy marcada… estoy sucia—susurro entre sollozos, pero no solo por eso, sino porque se dio cuenta que se había enamorado, amaba al pelinegro con el alma y le dolía saber que lo de ellos no podía ser.

Por otro lado Darién estaba recostado en el sofá, pensando en el suceso de tan solo unos segundos, no podía creer que le gustara serena. Vio que serena pasaba por su lado y entraba a la cocina, seguramente le dio hambre, en ese momento tocaron al timbre, pesadamente se puso de pies y fue a abrir.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a la persona, pero se alegró mucho de verlo, hace mucho que no sabía de él y hoy esta hay frente a él.

—diamante…hermano! —Dijo antes de chocar sus manos y darse un abrazo— ¿pero qué te trae por aquí? ¿No te veo hace mucho, hermano—dijo con una sonrisa

—lo sé! Tuve algunos problemas… ya sabes— dijo algo nervioso, mirando por sobre el hombro de Darién.

—no quieres pasar…así nos ponemos al tanto

—no…no creo que sea prudente, porque…porque no vamos a algún lugar

—Para que ir a otro lugar si podemos hablar perfectamente aquí—dijo entre risas—ven entra—dijo tirando de el

—Darién, no! Creo que mejor me voy— dijo girándose pero antes de poder salir se escuchó el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, ambos se giraron y vieron a una serena temblando como una hoja.

—serena…—susurro diamante nervioso

—Serena que te sucede ¿estás bien?—dijo Darién posando una mano en su hombro.

—Serena…—se apresuró a decir diamante, acercándose a ella—necesito decirte…—pero no logro terminar de hablar por el grito que dio serena.

—no! Aléjate de mi ¡! —grito antes de volver corriendo a la cocina, cuando entro a la cocina tomo un cuchillo en sus manos temblorosas.

—serena espera! —corrió tras de ella, Darién se encontraba algo aturdido no entendía que pasaba pero no perdió ningún segundo más así que siguió a diamante. —serena… tienes que escucharme…

—aléjate de mí diamante! Por qué te juro que te mato! —dijo apuntándolo con el cuchillo

—que sucede aquí! —exclamo Darién cuando llego a la cocina—serena por el amor de dios baja ese cuchillo

—serena… yo no quería…no fue mi intención, yo…—hablaba tratando se acercarse

—cállate maldito bastardo! No te creo ninguna palabra! Me destruiste la vida! Miserable! —dijo destrozada

Darién hasta hace unos minutos atrás no sabía que sucedía pero ahora tenía todo claro, diamante era el padre de Helios, él fue el miserable que la abandono, en ese momento una gran ira creció dentro de él, se llenó de rabia, apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas, sentía una necesidad de matarlo.

—fuiste tú…—dijo con rabia—fuiste tú quien abandono a serena—de un momento a otro lo tenía contra la pared—habla! Fuiste tú!

—lo siento! Lo siento yo no sabía lo que hacía—lloriqueaba diamante solo le faltaba que se orinara

—no sabía lo que hacías! Eres un hijo de puta! No te importo dejar a una mujer Em…—no término por que fue interrumpido por serena

—cállate! —grito asustada, no quería que él se enterara que existía un niño que la ataba a el—cállate, por favor Darién—Darién entendió el miedo de serena sin más le hiso caso pero no sin antes aventarle un gran puñetazo en la cara a diamante

—lárgate de mi casa! No quiero que vuelvas a poner un pies en esta casa y mantente alejado de serena! Por qué te juro que te mato con mis propias manos! —estaba conteniendo las ganas de matarlo a golpes

—Yo…lo siento—hablo escupiendo sangre, se levantó del suelo y en unos segundos había desaparecido

Darién estaba destrozado, le dolía saber que serena haya estado con diamante, y que de eso haya nacido Helios, con el corazón hecho añicos se volteo a mirar a serena.

—me decepcionas serena, podía creer que haya sido cualquier otro chico… ¿pero diamante? —dijo mirándola con tristeza

Serena no dijo nada solo lo ignoro y subió hasta su habitación, le dolía el alma, sabia de todas formas que Darién la juzgaría, sabía que así seria cuando supiera la verdad claro que a un no lo sabe completa pero sabe que no falta tanto para eso.

Se dejó caer en el suelo y se abrazó a sí misma, no pensaba que volvería a verlo, no sabía que haría ahora…

Los días pasaron, Serena y Darién no volvieron a hablarse, sus padres no sabían que pasaba pero tampoco quisieron preguntar, serena estaba dolida pero no quería hablar con Darién, no quería que la juzgara, veía que salía de casa por las noches y no volvía hasta el otro día en la mañana, se le rompía el corazón de tan solo pensar que estaba con otras chicas.

Por otra parte, Darién no quería hablar con ella, no quería lastimarla, no quería decirle como se sentía, no quería decirle que todas las noches se llenaba de ira de tan solo imaginarla en brazos de diamante, jamás pensó tenerle envidia a quien fue su mejor amigo, se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por serena era mucho más haya que un simple gustar, estaba enamorado por primera vez lo estaba y el dolor lo estaba matando por dentro.

Se encontraban cenando, estaban en silencio, rara vez cruzaban palabras, luego todo volvía a ser silencio, sus padres tuvieron que salir de viaje nuevamente pero esta vez dejaron a Helios, pero le pidieron ayuda a Molly, así que ella lo cuidaba, de hecho justo se encontraba haciendo dormir al pequeño. Ya habían pasado dos semanas y serena ya estaba harta de la actitud de Darién.

—Darién… me das una servilleta—pidió serena, pero este simplemente la ignoro—Darién! —insistió, Darién dio un gran suspiro y le entrego una servilleta, prácticamente se la lanzo de mala gana, acto que molesto a serena y provoco que explotara.

—Ya basta no! Darién! —Grito levantándose—termina con tu maldita actitud hacia mí! —dijo dolida

—no sé de qué hablas… ¿quieres sentarte?

—no! Ya estoy harta de esto! —le dijo con lágrimas—que te molesta! ¿Eh? ¿Qué me haya acostado con diamante?! —grito mirándolo, Darién al escuchar esas palabras se levantó con brusquedad

—cállate! —grito enojado

—no! Dime que sucede porque no comprendo—dijo ya más calmada

— ¿quieres saber que me pasa? Pasa! Que tarde me doy cuenta de que eres una golfa! Que te acuestas con el primero que se te cruza! Tarde me di cuenta que eres una persona sin corazón— serena al escuchar todas esas palabras sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella—eres una hija de pu… —no termino porque serena lo callo con una cachetada

—no te voy a permitir que sigas lastimándome con tus palabras—dijo con la cabeza gacha—no voy a permitir que me sigas juzgando cuando soy inocente! —decía apretando sus puños contra su vestido—no cuando! De mi abusaron! —grito entre lagrimas

—Que has dicho…—pregunto Darién choqueado —serena que has dicho! —pregunto nuevamente al ver que ella no contestaba—repítelo maldita sea! —exigió tomándola por los hombros y agitándola

—no! No me hagas repetirlo…—decía con lágrimas

—diamante abuso de ti! Dímelo! — Darién no se había dado cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar—dímelo!

—si ¡! Diamante me violo! —soltó destrozada, Darién dejo de zamarrearla y se alejó unos pasos de ella

—ahora entiendo tu miedo hacia el… —susurro choqueado dejándose caer por la pared hasta el suelo y apoyo la cabeza en ella—ahora entiendo…tu odio y desprecio hacia Helios—susurraba entre lágrimas— ahora entiendo todo…tu cambio repentino, tus ganas de no vivir…fue por el…por diamante…—serena solo lo escuchaba hecha un manojo de lágrimas, de momento a otro lo vio sentado en el piso y al siguiente estaba prácticamente corriendo fuera de la casa, sin esperar más salió tras de él.

—Darién a donde vas! —dijo sujetándolo del brazo pero él se zafo

—suéltame! Iré a matar a ese hijo de puta! —dijo subiéndose al coche y acelero a toda prisa, fue tan rápido que serena no alcanzo a detenerlo

—Darién! No! —dijo corriendo tras del coche—Darién!

—serena! Que sucedió—salió molly de la casa

—es Darién va a donde diamante —dijo alterada—debo detenerlo! Antes de que lo mate

—toma mi coche, ve a buscarlo antes de que cometa un grave error—dijo dándole sus llaves—ve! Yo cuido de Helios

—gracias! —y se subió al coche de Molly

Darién manejaba a toda prisa, no le importaban ni las reglas del tránsito, solo pensaba en llegar a su destino, serena iba tras del pero de momento lo perdió de vista, no sabía que aria ahora, sin más siguió manejando hasta la casa de diamante que de seguro era hay donde encontraría a Darién. Dio un golpe al volante de pura frustración.

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

En casa molly se quedó cuidando del pequeño Helios, estaba algo preocupada por serena y Darién pero debía calmarse, en ese momento se cortó la luz, soltó una palabrota y comenzó a buscar unas velas, hasta que encontró algunas, coloco una vela en la habitación de serena, que era donde descansaba el pequeño luego puso una en la sala, comedor y cocina. Después de darle un último vistazo al pequeño bajo a la sala y se dispuso a esperar a serena y Darién, pero en la espera se quedó dormida sin saber que pronto su noche se convertiría en una desgracia.

Una de las velas que estaba en la sala quedo muy cerca de una cortina y esta quedo mal puesta asiendo así que la vela callera y comenzara a quemarse la cortina provocando que en tan solo unos segundo comenzara a incendiarse gran parte de la casa.

Molly comenzó a sentí un poco de calor y de un momento a otro comenzó a toser provocando así que despertara, al abrir los ojos soltó un grito de miedo. Pensó de inmediato en Helios y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la escalera y comenzó a subirla, pero no alcanzo a subir completamente ya que todo comenzó a darle vueltas y su respiración le comenzaba a faltarle.

—Helios…—fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconsciente

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

Serena estacionaba el auto fuera del edificio donde vivía diamante y como lo imaginaba estaba el coche de Darién estacionado fuera, bajo del auto a toda prisa y entro corriendo al edificio.

— ¿disculpe señorita pero a dónde va? —pregunto el portero

—voy donde diamante blackmoon— dijo sin mirarlo y paso apresurada en dirección a los ascensores pero ningún bajaba así que sin esperar más fue por las escaleras

—espere señorita…el señor no se encu…—fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar del portero antes de perderse por las escaleras, subió a toda prisa la cantidad de escaleras hasta llegar el piso donde vivía diamante.

Cuando llego al piso logro ver a Darién que recientemente se dirigía hasta la puerta de diamante, corrió rápido hasta alcanzarlo.

—Darién espera! —dijo tomándolo del brazo

—que haces aquí! Vete! —dijo enojadísimo

—Darién vámonos a casa, diamante no está aquí! — trataba de convencerlo

—y tú crees que yo soy idiota!

—no! Claro que no, pero me lo ha dicho el portero, por favor vuelve conmigo a casa te lo suplico—pidió dejando caer lagrimas nuevamente, Darién al verla en ese estado, no pudo contenerse y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

—lo encontrare serena, puede que hoy se haya salvado pero ese maldito pagara por lo que te hizo—dijo comenzando a derramar lágrimas el también—yo sanare tu dolor, te lo prometo, yo derrumbare esa pared que construirte alrededor de tu corazón, yo te sacare del dolor—dijo besando su frente

—Vamos a casa Darién…—pidió serena a lo que Darién solo asintió

Juntos salieron del edificio, serena le dijo que estaba con el auto de molly así que se fueron por separados, ella a delante y Darién detrás de ella, cuando se iban acercando a su casa vieron pasar una ambulancia seguida de un camión de bomberos, en ese momento el corazón de serena se estrujo sintiendo un dolor inmenso, sin más se apresuró.

Cuando iba dando la vuelta a la calle que se dirigía a su casa vio lo que sucedía, se llevó una mano a su pecho, estaciono el coche cerca de la casa ya que con la calle estaba ocupada por camiones de bomberos, policías y ambulancia! Sin esperar más corrió hasta la casa. Darién estaba estacionando el coche detrás del de molly y sin esperar más siguió a serena.

—Helios! —grito serena cuando llego a la casa

—señorita espere no puede entrar! —dijo un bombero deteniéndola

—serena! —dijo Darién llegando a su lado—que ha sucedido

—al aparecer una vela ocasiono el incendio, pero no podemos entrar aun, el fuego bloqueo todas las ventanas y puertas del primer piso así que estamos viendo la posibilidad de entrar por arriba, pero… señorita espere! —fue lo que dijo el bombero al ver como serena corría en dirección a la casa

—serena! No! —grito Darién pero fue sujetado por dos policías

***~*~S y D~*~***

A serena no le importo nada solo espero el momento adecuado para entrar en la casa y así lo hiso espero a que el fuego dejara un hueco en la entrada y salto por ahí, cuando estuvo dentro, no se detuvo a esperar más y subió las escaleras, en el camino encontró a molly en el suelo, sin más corrió a su auxilio.

—Molly! —dijo girándola—molly me escuchas! —golpeo su cara—vamos molly despierta! —molly comenzó a removerse un poco

—se…serena…—susurro

—oh! gracias a dios! —exclamo—molly donde esta heli…os, donde… donde esta helios —pregunto ya comenzando a toser

—esta…en..tu habi…tacion—dijo esta por igual pero ya más despierta

—puedes levantarte!

—si…

Así serena la ayudo a pararse y juntas caminaron en dirección a su habitación cuando serena tomo el polo de la puerta estaba caliente pero no le importo abrió la puerta y con la mirada busco a helios hasta que lo vio en la cuna, estaba llorando y tosiendo a la vez. Molly se soltó de serena y dejo que fuera a ver a su hijo, serena cuando llego a su lado lo tomo en brazos por primera vez.

—ya…ya… pequeño mami está aquí contigo, ya estas a salvo—dijo besándolo en la frente—molly! tómalo —dijo dándole a Helios

—a donde vas! —pregunto cuando vio que sacaba unas mantas de la cama y corría hasta el baño. Serena abrió la llave de la tina y mojo las mantas luego volvió a la habitación.

—Ten cúbrete con ella—dijo poniéndole una encima a molly y a helios, la otra se la puso ella. —bien! Salgamos de aquí—dijo serena

—serena cuidado! —fue el grito desgarrador de Molly

***~*~ S y D ~*~***

**Bueno mis queridas amigas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo como verán esta historia cuenta con solo 10 capítulos, espero les guste un besito las quiero un montón! Adiós **


End file.
